Brase Fanfiction
by Jem150
Summary: The Lab Rats are on a mission before having to flee when Bree gets injured. She has a dream with Chase involved. Will they fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Lab Rats. I only own the things you notice that are not in the show.**

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

Bree's POV

I can't believe I just did that. I just kissed my own brother. "Bree. Bree! Wake up!" Chase said trying to wake me up. I was surprised to find out that I was dreaming.

I opened my eyes and stared into his shiny blue eyes. He looked as if he was scared. "What's wrong?" I asked. "We were attacked and you were injured. I needed to see if you were ok, so I picked you up and ran." Chase said in a exhausted way.

"What about Adam? Where is he?" I asked concerned. "He's fine. He just went to find a phone. he should be back shortly." He answered. "Chase, I need to tell you something." I told him. After I said that he looked concerned and asked "What is it?". "I had this dream and you and I were-" I was saying until interrupted by Adam.

"I went about a mile and nothing in sight ahead." He told us. "Thanks Adam. Could you maybe give us a minute and go check out about a 20 foot radius?" Chase asked. "Sure." Adam replied.

After he left, Chase said "You were saying." I looked at him and stared into his blue eyes. He just looked so cute. No, how could I like my own brother.

"You and I were kissing." I said before he looked away and seemed confused. "I know it's weird and I don't know if I like you that way but were brother and sister and we can't feel li-" I was saying before interrupted this by chase leaning in and pressing his lips against mine.

I didn't know how to react except to kiss him back. We broke apart after a few seconds and I was focused on where Chase was looking. I jump to my feet to see Adam being chased. When he reached us he told me to start running. I grabbed both of their hands and super speeded away.

I couldn't tell if they were following us still but I really didn't care. Chase kissed me. Do I like him? Does he like me? That's a stupid question. Of course he does or he wouldn't of kissed me. I have to stop thinking of this.

As soon as we reached home, we went straight to the lab. We found Mr Davenport and he looked worried.

"What happened out there?" He asked sounding relieved that we were okay. "We were attacked and we had to run to protect Bree." Chase said explaining. He continued to explain and I didn't remember half the things he said.

All I could think about was that kiss. I know it is totally awkward but I couldn't help but think about it. Is it possible that we aren't related and we could possibly have a more complex relationship?

"Bree, can you remember what happened at all?" Adam curiously asked while Mr Davenport and Chase looked at me. Chase seemed to look nervous while Mr Davenport looked curious.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't remember anything." I told them. "We will finish this conversation in the morning, but for now you all need to get some sleep.

Chase's POV:

Yesterday was a complete disaster. First, we almost lost Bree. Second, I kissed Bree out of nowhere after she told me about her dream. Why would I do that? We're siblings. This can't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short chapter, I know. They will start to get longer.**

Chapter 2

Chase's POV

I can't stop thinking of Bree. We are siblings. We can't have these feelings for one another. Unless we weren't siblings. I have to find out. That will determine if I can be with her or not.

I ran down to the lab to find Bree talking to someone on the phone. I took the phone out of her hand. "Hey! Give it back!" She exclaimed. "Bree is gonna have to call you back." I said into the phone before hanging up. "Why did you do that? Now Caitlyn is gonna hate me." She complained. "I don't care right now. We have to see if we are related or not." I said.

I walked over to the cyber desk and logged into Mr Davenport's account. I pulled up the information about us and our bionics.

"What do you see?" She asked. "Well nothing yet. We might need to take a DNA test." I stated. "Chase." Bree started. "Yes." I said. "What are we gonna do if we are related?" She asked. "I don't know. Let's just not think about it." I said. "It's not that simple for me. Chase, I really have feelings for you. I can't stop thinking about yo-" She was saying before I kissed her.

_Ding._ We pulled apart. I looked at the screen and I was amazed. "What does it say?" She asked. "We aren't related. None of us." I said.

Bree's POV

I'm so excited. I leaned in to kiss Chase again before being interrupted by the elevator opening. "What's going on in here?" Mr Davenport asked. "Nothing. Just helping Bree with her homework." Chase replied. "Oh okay. Just don't do it for her." Mr Davenport replied before walking into the other room. "We need to be more careful." Chase stated. "Yeah. Do you wanna go up to my old room and just like hang out?" I asked. "Sure." He responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for it being short and for the semi long wait. My computer broke and I had to wait to get it fixed.**

Chapter 3

Bree's POV

Chase and I walked into Tasha's old sewing room. It looked exactly the same from when I moved out. Chase sat down on the little chair and pulled out his phone. "Do you wanna talk?" I asked. It wasn't like him to pull out his phone. He usually only does that when really nervous.

"Chase." I muttered. He looked up from his phone and got up off the chair. He walked up to me. We stood there in silence before he reached out and hugged me. I hugged back and relaxed a little. It felt nice to have Chase there for me.

"Bree?" Chase started. "Yeah." I responded. "Would you go out with me?" He asked. "Yes, I will go out with you." I replied before kissing him. He kissed back and we stood there kissing for what felt like forever.

"Bree! Chase! Where are you guys?" Leo called. We quickly pulled apart and regained our breath. "We're up here Leo!" I yelled. He ran up the stairs and into the room.

"What's wrong with you two?" Leo asked. "Nothing why?" Chase asked before looking over at me.

Chase's POV

I looked over at Bree and saw her crying. She super speeded out of the room. "What happened? Leo asked. "I have no clue. She was happy a few minutes ago." I stated. "What did you do?" He asked. "I didn't do anything. I'm gonna go find out what's wrong though." I stated before running out of the room.

I ran down to the lab. "Bree?" I called. "Chase. We can't do this." She stated while walking out of her capsule. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Me and you. I know I kissed you and that we're not siblings, but it's just not right." She explained. "Then why does it feel that way?" I asked. "I don't know, but Mr. Davenport raised us as siblings and we should try and keep it that way." She replied. "I'm not giving up on us." I stated.

She looked me in the eyes before super speeding into the elevator. I'm not giving up on us.


End file.
